Don't Trust Me
by Rain.On.Parades
Summary: No longer a oneshot! Massie is living the life of somone she doesn't want to. Only one person can help her. Based on Dont Trust Me by 3Oh! 3. Massington. I do not own the Clique or the characters. Please Read! Rated T for Romance, Angst, and Language
1. Don't Trust Me

I went to 'The Nine' occasionally to get away from my life at its bad times. Being the way I was, going there gave me an escape from every push and shove of my daily lifestyle. I don't know why but the whole vibe of this club put me at ease. Thrashing bodies, loud music, and drinks took away all my anxieties. No matter which person I met or some fight I would always get in to, there was no place that I could call better. I kept my usual pace as I made my way through that brimful room, the noise easing my nerves. Casually I would smirk at oncoming men that passed me. They knew who I was, practically everyone in 'The Nine' knew who I was. But not because of fame or wealth or fortune, but as the girl brainwashed into becoming their slut. I couldn't help it because I was brought up into this business, but there was no way out of it even if I tried.

Smirking at the usual faces, I sat down at the bar, and fiddled with the chain around my neck. My head struck up when I heard a whistle, rolling my eyes I went back to my necklace. Nothing particularly exciting was happening at the moment, so there was no need to flirt back. The bartender approached me with my usual drink of choice, a dry martini, and went back to his usual duties. Everything was the same. Practically every time I was at 'The Nine' the same thing always happened. I go there, get whistled at, drink a dry martini, dance, then end up sleeping in someone's bed who I don't even know. I twirled my dark brown locks on my index finger and watched the crowd grinding to some T.I. song. As I finished my martini, I straightened up to see a new figure in my view. From where I was sitting he looked to be about 6'2 and very built. His features resembled one of a god; strong olive face, tousled dirty blond hair, and unfathomable green eyes. "Not bad," I said to no one in particular. His eyes were sly and full of suspicion. _Might as well give him a show,_ I thought. I stood up from the barstool, straightened my little black dress, and seductively shook my hair out of it's pony tail. My soft brown curls cascaded over my shoulder. I winked at him and moved to the crowded floor where everyone was dancing. Don't Trust Me by 3OH! 3 came on.

**_Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,  
And she's an actress (actress),_**

I started to sway my hips suggestively to the first verse of the song. My back was turned towards him as I moved in time with the music.

**_But she ain't got no need.  
She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.  
T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,_**

Shaking my hair I dropped lower to the floor and ran my fingers there my hair. This was different from any other night at 'The Nine' because whoever he was had not come up to me yet. Aggressively I pounded my body in expectation of him and the upcoming chorus.

**_T-tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't f****** scared of him._**

I grinned slyly when I felt a hand on my shoulder. The touch was firm and tranquil. At a moderate speed I turned to face him grabbing the black tie that hung loosely around his neck in the process.

**_She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me._**

His hands moved from my shoulder, down to my waist. I raised an eyebrow cunningly at him. Finally I had gotten a chance to look at his face up close. Yes, he was beautiful, god-like, masculine and sexy. _What is your name?_

_**X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
And your set list (set list),**_

Sheepishly he bent down and whispered into my ear, "Derrick." I smiled because he read my mind. Derrick's sweet breath tickled my ear as he retrieved to his original stance. His body moved with my hips as I laid my hands coyly on his white dress shirt. I smiled as I watch him hide his blush. _Must not be around my type to often…_

**_You stole off the stage,  
Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.  
B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm._**

His chest was well defined and hard. I brought myself closer to his chest tracing lines along it. I knew he was wondering my name as well and replied, "Massie." His lips curved into a smile that showed delight.

**_B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
And the best is (best is),  
No one knows who you are,  
Just another girl alone at the bar._**

I could feel his eyes burning a hole through me when he tightened his grip around me and swayed my hips. I knew exactly what he wanted. He may me a shy guy, but he wasn't exactly stupid.

**_She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me._**

My hands had left his chest by now and went to tangle in his soft, dirty blond tuft. Instantly I felt a burning sensation on one of my hands. Across his shoulder I looked at the tattooed 'x' on the back of my hand. He looked so innocent and sultry; I couldn't do this to him.

**_Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips_**

I silently cursed the heinous 'x' on my hand and looked back into his angelic eyes. I chuckled to myself maliciously, but he did not seem to notice the hint of sarcasm.

Woah, woah, woah...

I leaned into to fulfil his wish, avoiding his eyes. At the last second I turned and whispered into his ear, "Don't trust me."

_**She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),**_

_I can't treat him like all the others. _A moment after I placed a chaste kiss below his ear. I pulled back, his smile faded and a confused look was spread across his face. I smiled apprehensively, turned on my heel and left as the song concluded.

_**Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**AN: I have not written a fanfic in a while, but if this one does well I will be looking forward to writing more. This is a oneshot but if you guys like where I am going with the theme, I would love to make it into a story. Read and Review**_

_**Infinite xoxo's**_

_**.Parades  
**_


	2. Where Do We Go From Here

**Thank you everyone for all the positive feedback on this one-shot now story! I wanted to provide clarification on the 'x' thing. Thank you because before you told me I had no clue what that meant before 13kaite told. I used it for a different reason which you will find out in this chapter. Please Read and Review, I am looking forward to more feedback.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Lost. That was the only word that came to mind when I had left 'The Nine'. One because I had to get back to 1st and Cherry in 10 minutes and two because that's how I felt inside. When I saw Derrick's face before I left, it made me wonder how my life had gotten to be so feverish. This had been the first time in a long time that I had left the club without a guy coming back to bed with me. Being a prostitute was not the road I would have traveled if I was given the choice. I was born into the business, my mother was one and my father owned the ranch where I lived. It's called The X, 2 new girls get introduced every week. Every girl is exactly the same, innocent, shy, and meek. That's how I was when I got to be the age of 15. Now that I am 19, I want to find some way to break away from this business and go out on my own. Don't get me wrong the pay is great, but every single time I get brought a new man to seduce, a piece of me goes right along with them.

I briefly crossed the dull streets that lead to The X. Taking the back alley; I walked slowly through the aged back door. I looked down at my cell phone for the time. It was 12:37, seven minutes past the time I was supposed to get back. Quietly I rounded the corner eyeing two new girls who had already been marked with that dreaded 'x'. One was blue eyed and had blonde hair, while the other had red hair and intense green eyes. They looked young, naïve and obviously didn't know what they were getting into. I looked down at the 'x' on my left hand. I have had it for 5 years now, when you join this business my father tattoo's an 'x' on your hand. It shows authorization and that you are apart of The X. I shook my head slowly at them and left to go to my room. My room was dim and smelt of vanilla. I hardly was ever in it except the times I…. "Did the Deed." To my surprise I found my best friend Alicia in my room awaiting me with sad eyes. I blinked back a few tears when I saw large purple and blue bruises along her arms and face. I rushed over to her side and embraced her, stroking her long brown hair.

"What happened Leesh?" I asked softly. I tried not to her hurt when I touched her arms. She looked up at me with a grim expression. Instantly I understood, she had gotten hit by my dad because she didn't make the customer happy.

"The guy's name was Chris…I thought everything was going well….I thought I was doing the right thing," Alicia said slowly. I watched as trails of black tears fell down her face.

"Why does he do this?" I questioned in a low whisper.

"Because he only gives a damn about money…If the customer is not happy, he's not happy. It's not our fault if were tired from already doing someone 2 hours before!"

"I know…I know. Something has to change, but I'm not sure how."

Alicia calmly wiped a tear. "Some way, somehow we are gonna find a way out of this together, Mass." She grabbed my hand and held it firmly. I nodded and smiled.

"Did you see the new toys he brought in?" Alicia said referring to the two new girls. I was happy that she had changed the subject.

"Yes! There just like every girl that comes into this place, stupid and original," I stated rolling my eyes.

"The red haired one glared at me! As if she knew what she was getting herself into."

"Well, they'll learn eventually." I let go of her hand and stood up. "You can stay in my room tonight if that makes you feel better. I have to go take a breather."

"Thanks, I'll take you up on your offer." She smiled as I turned to leave my room. I loved Alicia like a sister, even though she was nothing like me. Alicia was more outspoken and straight-forward. She was of Spanish decent and had beautiful tan skin, big brown eyes, and long, ravenous black hair. She was the first girl I had met when I came to the ranch and also had been there five years. Her story before The X was sad, she never talks about it. But I know that it bothers her sometimes when we all talk about our past. I am not afraid to talk about my past, but sometimes I find myself living in the past.

I walked briskly through the house being careful not to pass my dad or Griffin, The X chief of staff. To be honest he was nothing more than a pervert and stoner. He honestly did nothing except harass every girl here. I walked to the pack door and closed it quietly behind me. I walked out into the alley and sighed heavily. I couldn't help but letting a few tears out that I had been holding in for quite some time. I was not happy at The X and neither was Alicia. But there was no way out as far as I could tell. I walked across the alley to my usual sitting area and sat down on the curb. My head fell into my hands, I felt so broken. Five minutes had not yet passed when I heard a voice. I recognized the voice, but I couldn't tell by my emotion if I was happy to hear it or sad. Wiping my tears I looked up the figure.

"Josh," I said steadily and smiled a genuine smile.

"Hey Massie," He said solemnly. He was another great friend and knew exactly what I was going through. The only thing about Josh was that he didn't take initiative in helping me out. Everything was casual between him and me.

"Isn't past your bedtime?" I joked, clearly trying to hide my mood.

"Shouldn't you be back at The X?" He joked back smiling. He took a seat by me.

"No shame in taking a breather. It's been a pretty long day."

_**We're at the crossroads, my dear  
Where do we go from here?  
Maybe you won't go, maybe you'll stay**_

Josh smiled. "I hear ya. What's wrong, have an unsuccessfully customer." He joked.

My smile dissapreared. "Not cool, Josh. Alicia did and she got beat by my dad for it."

"Oh," he said undoubtedly surprised. "Sorry, I had no idea. Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's better but obviosuly hurt internally. But I'm fine, I went to 'The Nine', danced, drank…the usual."

"Mmm," He nodded his head in agreement. Turning my head towards him, Josh softly kissed my lips.

_**Oh I know I'm gonna miss you either ways  
It's such a lonely road**_

I was used to this. We were friends with benefits, we had no clear boundaries and we never set them. Their was know need to. He knew I worked at The X, so he thought of himself as a friend and usual customer. I kissed him back half-heartedly and hoped he wouldn't notice.

**_Where do we go (we go) from here?  
All I can do is - follow (follow) the tracks (the tracks) of my tears (tears)  
Oh_**

He slipped his hands around me and brought me to his lap. I laced my arms around his neck and slowly deepened the kiss. I knew he clearly came to have another night of full on sex, so I intended on giving him what he wanted. Slowly, Josh pulled away and began to slowly kiss my nech and jaw-line. For the first time I was not feeling the mood because my mind was with someone else. One word…Derrick.

_**When I cry your name  
Am I crawling in bed  
Oh and am I waiting only to drown in pain  
Oh  
Don't you do it**_

I wasn't used to this, by now I would be feeling hot and bothered. I searched my mind for this feeling, but it was not there. Josh bit down on my jaw and worked his way back up to my lips. I now tried to kiss him with forced passion. He pulled away reluctantly.

"Your not into this are you?" Josh said a little hurt. _Oh great another guy I hurt today._

_**No, said don't you leave me this way  
I don't know  
If I can lift my head and face another day  
Ooh it's such a lonely road**_

"No Josh I'm fine, I just am kind of tired." I bit my lip, lying.

"So…uhh..not tonight?" He stated sadly.

"We still can, don't worry, I'm getting into it. Let's go back." I winked trying to convince him with sex appeal.

"Are ya sure? I can go back to my apartment if you're tired." _Quit playing games, Josh._

_**Where do we go (we go) from here?  
All I can do is - follow (follow) the tracks (the tracks) of my tears (tears)**_

I placed a kiss on his jawline. "Come on." I said sweetly and grabbed his hand. Together we walked back through the alley and to the infamous back door. "After you," he said while holding the door open. Obliged, I walked in, descretly watching for Griffin or my dad.

_**You seem now the kind of girl who's lost and looking for direction  
(Who could this be? Staring at me)**_

I lead Josh into a spare room on the other side of the house. Before I could even enter through the door her lips were on mine. This took me by surprise, but he was eager, so I gave in. Josh slowly slid off my leather jacket, running his tan fingers down my bare shoulders. The sensation tingled slightly and I shivered. Gentely, Josh unzipped the back of my little black dress. The move was innocent and I tried to enjoy every moment of it. Still kissing me, he slid the dress down my body. I concentrated myself on kissing him back and not Derrick. A moment later my bra was snapped and thrown to the floor. Scoping me up in his arms, I was thrown onto the bed. I helped him as he pulled away and began to unfasten his shrit and jeans.

**_When I'm looking in the mirror (mirror) trying to find a resolution  
(Me too far gone, to find my way home)_**

After his shirt was off, I took a secong to marvel his body. It was slightly muscular and soft. In the slightest bit comforting and welcoming. Once both are clothing was off he went back to kissing me. My neck, jaw and stomach were all included in his little game. Trying to convince him furthermore I let out a moan. This turned him on, excitedly he filipped us over and did the deed.

**_Where do we go (we go) from here?  
All I can do is - follow (follow) the tracks (the tracks) of my tears (tears)_**

An hour after he left satisfied from the night, I crept to the bathroom. But I had no clue what was waiting for me when I keft the bathroom. My father…angry, alarming, and ready to attack.

_**Ohhh  
Where do we go (maybe you want go, maybe you stay) from here?  
All I can do is - follow (follow) the tracks of my tears**_

_**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

**Hooray! Another Chapter written! By the way, the song used is Where Do We Go From Here by Alicia Keys, I love it! Please Read and Review!!**

**Infinite xoxo's**

**.Parades**_**  
**_


	3. Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own

**I am having a really good time writing this story and I'm glad that I am getting so much feedback. I repect critism, so let me know exactly what you think**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

"Where were you, you were late," My dad said furiously. His hands clenched into tight fist. My face was expressionless as I softly spoke up.

"I had to go out for some air," I gulped.

"Air…air," he said with a chuckle of sarcasm.

"Yes sir."

"Do you expect me to believe that s***?! There is plenty of air in here." He waved his hands around angrily. I stared at him indignantly, and then looked down as I fiddled with my chain necklace.

"So you have nothing to say?" His face grew calm and solemn, but I was not easily fooled. I slowly shook my head, not meeting his eyes.

"How about I take you out for some air?" He questioned. My eyes instantly shot up at him. I replied, "I don't need any, the air in here is great." A faux smile was planted on my face.

"Well you seemed to need some an hour ago! Let's go get some Massie!" He forcefully grabbed my wrist. I said a silent prayer to God that I wouldn't die. My dad's nails dung into my flesh; I bit my lip at the pain. Once he arrived in the alley, I felt the instant intensity of being flung into a wire fence. I held in a whimper for fear of him seeing my weakness.

"Like the air, hon?! I seem to be enjoying it…" My dad said ferociously. Painfully he threw a fast punch at my jaw. The impact caused me to loose my balance and land on the cold ground. My eyes watered as I tried to stand myself up. I shrieked, his foot had come in contact with my ribs. Before I could let out another cry of desperation, more kicks came into play. My head, arms, ribs, and stomach were all included in his endless attacks. Tears fell down my nose and onto the cold ground where I lay.

"Take a good whiff of that air, hon." My father said eerily, I had no time to reply because he had lifted me up by the strands of my hair. I began hesitating and breathing heavily. One spilt second had passed when he smashed my head into the side of The X. I let out a large whimper, he laughed at my defenselessness.

"Next time you need some air, don't make me loose business. I don't want to see you in this house tomorrow; the new girls will NOT see you like this." His last words were stern, my head turned when I heard him mutter bitch under his breath. That's exactly how I felt, like a bitch, someone's bitch. Everyday that's who I was. For the next 10 minutes I cried, literally bawling my eyes out. With the little strength I had, I wiped my tears and slid into an upright position.

I sat in complete silence, thinking about Derrick. I could never let him see me again, especially like this. Remaining tears fell from my eyes as I remembered his sweet smile, that made me head over heals. His beautiful tan skin was alluring and glowing. I longed to have that again. In the middle of my fantasy, I was interrupted by a sound coming from the back door. My heart found my throat, for fear it was my dad coming back for seconds. Despite my pain, I cradled myself into a ball, hiding behind some empty boxes.

"Massie?" The voice inspected, my tension finally eased. I heard her feet coming around the corner, she stared at me wide eyes. Quickly, she crept down to my side with a full embrace. "Did that bastard do that to you?" She said angrily. My head felt heavy but nodded. Alicia wiped some excess blood from the scrapes on my head. More tears fell from my face, but she caught them.

"We have to do something." She clutched my hand. My head lifted up and looked at her with confusion.

"What can we do Leesh!? You know he'll just keep doing it." I said harshly.

"What the hell, you were on board with this when it happened to me."

"That's before I realized how stupid I was for thinking it. There is no way out of here; we have this 'x' for a reason."

"How can you be saying this, Massie? You're just giving up so we can stay the rest of our freaking lives in this hell hole?" She pounded.

"I'd rather get beat, than die trying to get out of this place…"

"Well enjoy disappointment because I'm getting out of here, by the end of next week." She said with pride. I looked up at her with a crazed expression.

"You're just like my mother…" I said bitterly. This time Alicia looked hurt and I felt bad.

"Grow up and quit living in the past, Massie! You don't even know her anymore! And how dare you compare me to her, I will actually get out of here without dieing!"

"Don't even go there Alicia! Where are your parents, huh!? They're dead too!" I screamed. Alicia's expression was so tarnished; I had forgotten that, that was a very sensitive subject for her. I looked down when I saw her eyes water.

"That's real nice, Mass thanks! Have a real bitchin' time here." She said furiously and left to go back inside. Instantly my head fell into my hands, everything I was doing was wrong. I could only hope that somehow I would patch things up and get my life back on the right track. _Like that'll ever happen…_

__ _ __

In the morning I left the house, just like my dad had demanded. My bruises and cuts were hidden by the miracle of cover up. Alicia was not speaking with me and had appointments booked all day. I felt bad about what I had said to her, but I couldn't think of any possibly ways to escaped The X. Slowly, I looked around to find out where I was. It was about 10:30 and I had just been walking wherever my feet would take me since 7 this morning. I had not gotten much sleep; bags were under my amber eyes. Slowly, I looked up at the cross streets, Verona and 23rd. I sat down by a near by bench because I had no clue where I was. The area was ritzy, business-like, and completely not my taste. Women in black pencil skirts glared at me as they passed by. I did look as if I was in a fight last night, but I hardly think a silk black night gown was bad. I held my composer and stood up. Although I was in much pain, I had to find a place to eat. I was starving and the only places around here seemed to be businesses and bars. My second home basically was the bar, so my feet dragged me to the closest bar. Clearly, I wasn't thinking because what bar would be open at 10:45 in the morning?

I entered this place called Vibe. Assuming that someone was there, I stepped into the bar. I spotted the nearest stool and sat down. My head lay on the cool table, as I rested my tired eyes. "I'm sorry Vibe isn't open yet, miss." A male voice said. I didn't even look up at whoever it was, I was too lackadaisical.

"I haven't eaten in 12 hours." My voice said exasperatedly.

"Ummm mam the cook is not even here, so there's really nothing I can do.. Why don't you try a McDonald's or something?" He said. My head flung up, "Do you think this body should be eating McDonald's!" I don't know if this was a dream or my worst night mare, when I came face to face with the person I had been with a mere 8 hours ago.

"Massie?" He said confusedly. His eyes held mine. _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_

"Uh, who?" I said turning away from his face and hiding mine.

"Come on, I know it's you…Massie." This time his voice was calm and sweet, like it was when I first met him. I looked up at him, I had to end this now.

"Yes! Derrick, it is me! Don't think because we had one dance together, that it mean's anything because it doesn't!" It hurt to say this to him, but if he knew that life I was living, he would be sure to hate me.

"Don't say that," Derrick's voice was so calm and beautiful. "You know as well as I do, that, that dance was special."

"It meant nothing, Derrick! It happens to me every night I'm at The Nine!" I pounded my fist on the bar table.

"So your saying this didn't mean anything?" He rounded the bar, and went over to where I was sitting. Derrick grabbed my hands in one swift move, I almost melted.

"What are you doing?" I said hesitantly. My eyes still looked into his, even though I looked like hell and my hair was a wreck.

"What does it look like?" His smooth voice was so sexy and his brown eyes glittered. As if by magic, the stereo was on, soft music played. I believe it was by U2. His hands moved to my waist, to bring me closer to his body. If he had not been holding me, I would have fallen.

"Derrick…this is so…" My voice trailed. I didn't know what to say, even though I knew what he was trying to do.

_**Tough, you think you've got the stuff  
You're telling me and anyone  
You're hard enough**_

"What?" He spun me and brought me back into his warm, comforting chest. It felt like home, well a better home than where I lived. "So you're saying this didn't mean anything?" He brought his face closer to mine, his nose touching my cheek.

_**You don't have to put up a fight  
You don't have to always be right  
Let me take some of the punches  
For you tonight**_

I was silent as he tried to crack me. Tear's weld up in my ears, it stung from having cried al night. "Remember this?" He pressed an innocent kiss below my ear, the same place where I had kissed him. Derrick looked up into my eyes, his strong hands wiped a tear that fell, and kissed my cheek.

_**Listen to me now  
I need to let you know  
You don't have to go in alone**_

I bit my lip to keep more tears from falling. Derrick had no clue what my lifestyle was, why was he doing this to me? "Derrick…I can't" My voice was weak, compared to his soft voice. "You have no clue the way I live…you have no clue what I do...we don't know each other…don't do this to me."

"Massie, that doesn't matter to me. What matters is you. Tell me…tell me about yourself. I want to know." His chin touched the top of my head. I pushed him away from me, my eyes crying more tears.

_**And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you when I don't pick up the phone  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own**_

"Look at me Derrick! I'm freakin' wearing a black night gown! Look!" I grabbed a glass of water and poured it over my face and arms. "Look at my arms! This is how I look almost all the time!" I broke down and fell to the floor.

"I can't let you in on my life because it will disgust you! I don't want to expose you to this!" I pointed to myself. Derrick's face was expressionless; no doubt he wants me now.

_**We fight all the time  
You and I... that's alright  
We're the same soul  
I don't need... I don't need to hear you say  
That if we weren't so alike  
You'd like me a whole lot more**_

Derrick walked over to me; a frown was spread across his face. I could hardly see his face through my tears. I felt him carefully grab my hands and bring me up to his chest. The embrace was strong and welcoming.

"What do you think I am, Derrick…what do you think I do…why are you still doing this?" Questions upon question's came out of my mouth, until he shushed me. I felt his lips touch my ear.

_**Listen to me now  
I need to let you know  
You don't have to go it alone**_

"None of those things matter to me." He whispered into my ear. I cried more and more, until my tears seemed normal to me.

_**And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you when I don't pick up the phone  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own**_

"Massie, I don't care that what you do is shameful, the only thing I care about it what it's doing to you. Your sad, you want out, I can tell. You have to let me help you, so that you can be happy again. Your happiness is what matter's to me. When we danced at The Nine together, I could tell you were happy. Trust me; I want you to trust me, Massie." His voice was so sincere.

_**(This is it)  
I know that we don't talk  
I'm sick of it all  
Can, you, hear, me, when, I, sing  
You're the reason I sing  
You're the reason why the opera is in me**_

I trembled at his words, the only person I have ever trusted in my life was, Alicia. Sometimes I didn't even trust myself. He let me cry into his chest, he let me pour out my emotions.

**_Well hey now, still gotta let ya know  
A house doesn't make a home  
Don't leave me here alone_**

His firm hands stroked my long brown locks. I sniffled, and looked up into his eyes. "I trust you…" That was the only thing he needed to hear. His lips came into contact with me forehead, I felt like I had never felt in a long time. Loved.

_**And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you that makes it hard to let go  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own  
Sometimes you can't make it  
Best you can do is to fake it  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

**The song is Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own by U2. Please read and review, also let me know what you want to see in the next chapter or who you want to see.**

**Infinite xoxo's**

**.Parades**


	4. Collide

_**I do not own the Clique or any of the characters. Sorry for the long wait guys! Enjoy!**_

_**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

Faint sounds of beeping filled my ears. How could I have been stupid enough to go this far. One word...selfish. I was selfish and ignorant, even though Derrick and I had just pratically met for the second time, I gave that all up. That brought me here, the last place I wanted to be ever...the hospital. I couldn't bare to ponder what Derrick felt right now, probably pain and angst. But I brought this upon myself and I didn't even give him a chance. Carefully, I touched a hand to my head, feeling the stiches...oh great.

Previously...

As the song ended I looked up to smile at Derrick's wonderful face. I told him that I trusted him, but I just met him, that was nothing a harmless lie would do. "Your beautiful, you know that?" Derrick's sweet voice said to me. I smiled, yes I have actually heard that coutless times from customers, but it was the way Derrick said it...and meant it. Our foreheads touched lightly, he looked into my tired eyes longingly.

"You look tired," he said. His hand stroked my cheek and my hair.

"Uh, yeah...didn't get that much sleep." My eyes left his and fell to my hidden bruises.

"Well I can fix that," Derrick said with his beautiful smile. I guess you could say I was caught up in the moment because I nodded. I barely knew him and I was trusting him so easily. I laid my head on his shoulder as he swooped me up in his arms.

"I'll see you tonight, Josh," Derrick yelled in the kitchen. I didn't have time to realize that this was the same Josh that I had recently encountred a couple hous ago. My eye lids began to feel heavy, as I felt the cool air greet me when he left the bar. It was about 10 minutes later, when we got to his apartment. Sleepily, my head lifted to look around at my surroundings. His place was warm and lofty. It had a warm glow and a comforting vibe. He brought me through the living room and around the long hall. His room was on the end of the hall. Carefully he brought me to his large king-sized bed and softly placed me under the delicate blankets. The bed was very comfortable, it wasn't to hard or to soft. My nose drifted to take in the scent of the pillow. The smell was absolutely wonderful, to me recalection it was Aqua DiGio by Armani. I felt his handd push my stray locks behind my ear. He lightly kissed my cheek and tucked me in. "Sleep well," he whispered in my ear.

I slept peacefully, this was the most I had slept in a long time whithout disturbence. I felt warm and taken care of, no one has ever treated me this way. After a good 5 hour nap, I climbed out of Derrick's bed reluctantly. The apartment was quiet, so I decided to walk into the bathroom and take a shower. It had been a long past 48 hours and a nice shower was exactly what I needed. I slowly stripped from my clothing and started the shower. Eager for the warm water, I turned the knob all the way hot. As I stepped in, the hot water was soothing against my tanned skin. My pores opened and I felt exfoliated. To my left I grabbed Derrick's Old Spice soap, I smiled because it smelled like him. I reminised on our first meeting, it was innocent and beautiful. The way his shaggy hair fell into his eyes gave him an innocent look, which I didn't mind to much. His big brown orbs only made the sight better. I found myself giggling and quickly stop to concentrate on lathering the soap. After another 20 minutes, I turned off the water and climbed out of the shower. I grabbed a towel when I came out and wrapped it around my body. My wet hair fell past my shoulders as I looked in the foggy mirror. Curiusly, I looked for one of his shirts. I knew from expirence that guys love girls wearing they're shirts. Luckily he had one on top of the counter. It was a standard button down, white shirt with a Ralph Lauren Polo logo on the left hand side. I pulled on my bra that I had wore previosuly and the underwear. Slightly grossed out by wearing the same one, I shook my head and put on the shirt. No pants were in sight so I shrugged my shoulders and left the first two buttons open. I didn't know why, but I felt a slight tinge of nervousness when I left his room to go find him. Blowing out a sigh, I rounded the corner and entered the living room, where I found him filling out paper work. I smiled a seductive smile and sat by him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He chuckled slightly and took one of my hands and kissed it. His nose running up my arms, I grinned. "You smell like me." He said it darkly, but in a good way. With one swift movement, he took me by the arm and pulled me into his lap. I felt his lips kiss the back of my neck. I was ejoying the moment because I felt loved and safe. I hesitated when he stopped and turned around in confusion. Until I saw the look on his face a was dead on covinced his was taking a liking to me wearing his shirt. But when I looked into his eyes, a shocked expression showed.

"What?" I questioned softly putting a hand on his face. He moved me off his lap into a standing position. I watched his eyes as he scanned my whole entire body, from my face down. I was curious to why he was doing this, but when I saw his lip quiver, I looked down also. My eyes widened as I realized what he was seeing. My bruises. Almost every bruise was evident on my body, and he looked up into my eyes.

"Massie...what happened?" he said with a concerned expression. My eyes watered as I snachted my hands from his.

"I didn't want you to see this!" I screeched moving back from him. Derrick stood up swiftly and took me in his arms.

"I need to know, Mass." He said calmy, obviously troubled. I sturggled to get loose.

"No! Let me go, Derrick!! Please, I need to get out of here!" More tears fell from my eyes, this time faster.

"Massie you have to let me help, please, I want to." He held me tighter.

"Get away from me Derrick!" I tore from his arms and ran towards the door, struggling to get it open. I felt him rush towards me, trying to turn me towards him.

"I want to help you Massie! Please you have to trust me!" He yelled this time, this slightly scared me.

"Don't touch me!" I said finally getting the door open. I ran out down the long hall. He ran after me, almost tearing himself.

"Massie! Please!" He ran faster, but I could tell he was trying not to scare me.

"Stop it!!" I said turning towards him, but the weight of my body did not catch with me. I felt myself flying, full force down the steep stairs More tears fell, as I began tumbling I blacked out.

**The dawn is breaking**

**A light shining through**

**You're barely waking**

**And I'm tangled up in you, yeah**

As if I hadn't cried enough, I felt tears travel down my cheeks. Although I wasn't physically awake, I was mentally awake. I had no clue why I had reacted to Derrick that way, but I was ashamed for it. I ended up in the hospital bexause I was stupid. I grumbled to myself, how long had it been?

**I'm open, you're closed**

**Where I follow, you'll go**

**I worry I won't see your face**

**Light up again**

My eyes opened to the florescent lights in the emergency room. I looked over at the IV traveling into my hand. I always dreaded needles, but I turned so I wouldn't hurl. I probably looked like hell, but I lifted my head and looked around my room. It was small and plane, absolutely lifeless. My eyes crossed paths with Derrick's. Had he been here te whole time? My eyes quickly fell down to the horribly uncomfortable sheets.

"I'm so happy your awake, Massie." he said with his same comforting smile. I looked up to meet his eyes again and felt yet again, more tears.

**Even the best fall down sometimes**

**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**

**Out of the doubt that fills my mind**

**I somehow find you and I collide**

After the way I treated you? My eyes didn't leave him, but he depicted my emotions. He slowly looked down at his feet. "I'm so sorry," I said softly. I fiddled with my thumbs and frowned when he looked away.

"I had no right to treat you that way, it's just I didn't want you to see me that way. I can't believe I would even go to that extent to hurt you. I...."I was cut off my Derrick.

"Massie, I believe you, I forgive you, but what saddens me is that you didn't tell me. I want to help you Massie. I feel like I've known you forever and I want to make sure your life is the best it can be. I want you to trust me." He said calmly, looking into my eyes.

**I'm quiet you know**

**You make a first impression**

**I've found I'm scared to know**

**I'm always on your mind**

"Derrick, I want to trust you. What can I say, your handsome, sweet, caring, and sexy as hell. What's not to like? But I told you not to trust me for a reason. I live a lifestyle that is horrible and I didn't want you to see that." The waterworks poured out.

"I just practically met you, but I care for you Massie. I want you in my life because you have made me so happy over the past couple days. Just letting me take you in, shows that you trust me enought to not let me hurt you, however you have been hurt. But you have to tell me so tha I can help you," His sweet voice became more evident as he walked over to my bed side.

**Even the best fall down sometimes**

**Even the stars refuse to shine**

**Out of the back you fall in time**

**I somehow find you and I collide**

"Why are you treating me like this?" I said scooting closer to his face.

"Like what?" He smiled marginally.

"Like that," I pointed to his hand that was now laying on mine. "Your here at the hospital with me, when you could be back at work and you let me stay in your house. You took care of me...why? No man has ever treated me that way, I just can't understand why you do."

**Don't stop here**

**I lost my place**

**I'm close behind**

"Because I care about you, Massie. You make me smile and I always feel the passion when we are together. I fell like you, alot. No matter what life you live, I want to be apart of it because I'm in love with you."

Love! Love! Love?! Was I still in a slight coma because I must be dreaming. This could not be happening to me especially because it's Derrick and because I'm a prositute! I wish I could just yell it out to him, but now was not the time. He just told me he loved me, what am I supposed to say? I was sure my eyes were still wide with shock, but I looked down at the sheets, trying to find an excuse around his confirmation. My eyes landed on a scar on my left leg, an idea came to mind.

"What happened to me?" I said looking at my new apparent cuts and stiches.

"You fell down two flights of stairs and onto a concrete floor. I called an ambulece and they rushed you to the hospital. I was at your side the hole time, but to be honest, I was scared shitless." Derrick's eyes glowed. This made me smile and I giggled.

**Even the best fall down sometimes**

**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**

**Out of the doubt that fills your mind**

**You finally find you and I collide**

"There's that smile," he said, obviosuly waiting for a response, but he smiled instead.

"Well thank you Derrick, I really aprecciate you doing this for me." I smiled, but inside I was scared to find out what my father would do if he knew where I was. I hid the hand with the 'x' behind my back. No need for more questions, I thought.

"I'm just glad your awake ad feeling okay." He smiled kissing my forehead. I was giving in the his irresistible charms, and I was scared....shitless.

**You finally find you and I collide**

**You finally find you and I collide**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Sorry for the long update! I have had finals ad now I have a break, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Read and Review! Give me some suggestions for the next chapter._**

**_Infinite xoxo's_**

**_.Parades  
_**


End file.
